Alison's Burier
Alison's Burier is the person who buried Alison DiLaurentis alive on September 1st, 2009. This person was not responsible for attacking Alison, but only burying her. In "A is for Answers", the identity of the person was revealed to be Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mother. In "Game Over, Charles", it was revealed that she was protecting her other daughter, Charlotte, who had hit Alison with a rock under the impression that she was Bethany Young. History After Alison had crossed most people off her "A" list, she made her way back to her family home. As she walked up to her house, she saw her mother, Jessica, looking at her from the window. Behind her, Charlotte picked up a rock and followed Alison, who she believed was Bethany, to the front of the house. Jessica's face turned to shock which Alison witness, and seconds later, Charlotte slammed the rock into the back of Alison's head, knocking her unconscious. Charlotte realized her mistake and Jessica rushed out to the front yard in a panic. Both women thought that Alison was dead, having seen her unconscious and unresponsive. Jessica decided to cover for Charlotte because if she didn't it would expose the fact that she had lied about Charlotte's death to her husband. Jessica dragged Alison's body to the backyard and buried her underneath the gazebo which was being built. Distraught, she repeatedly asked Charlotte "what have you done?!" while sobbing. Charlotte begged her mother to forgive her, as she never meant to hurt Alison. She thought it was Bethany coming to hurt Jessica, and wanted to protect her mother from harm. Unbeknownst to Jessica and Charlotte at the time, Alison was alive when Jessica buried her. She began to regain consciousness while being buried, although she had temporary paralysis and couldn't make a sound or movement. She heard her mother speaking to somebody, although she didn't know who the person was. After Jessica finished burying her, Alison managed to dig her way out of the makeshift grave, and stuck her hand out of the ground in a desperate plea for help. Carla Grunwald came to the DiLaurentis' backyard, as she had a bad feeling something would happen to Alison. She pulled Alison out of her shallow grave and took her to the hospital, although Alison later ran away, still in fear for her life. Jessica lived the rest of her life believing her daughter was dead and did not realize that the body wasn't Alison's until a year later. During that year, the St. Germain's moved into the home and tore down the gazebo, and found the body of Bethany Young. Bethany, was supposedly killed by Mona Vanderwaal and been buried by Melissa Hastings who were both under the impression that the body was Alison's. Notes and Trivia * It was originally believed that Alison's Attempted Killer and burier were the same person. * In "A is for Answers" it is revealed that Jessica buried Alison but didn't attempt to kill her. * Jessica was inside the DiLaurentis home when Alison was attacked and saw who hit her, but never said anyone due to her protecting that person. * It was revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that Charlotte DiLaurentis is her attempted killer, although the attack was accidental. * Melissa Hastings was thought to have been the burier, after she confessed to burying a blonde girl wearing a yellow top the night of Alison's disappearance. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 13.08.08.png Alison_Buried_Alive1.jpg Burier.jpg Alison_Buried_Alive2.gif IMG 3775.PNG IMG 3777.PNG IMG 3776.PNG Navigational Category:Antagonist Category:Anonymous Characters